warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Visioingeniero
thumb|350px|Tecnosacerdote Visioingeniero. Los Visioingenieros son místicos-ingenieros, miembros del Tecnosacerdocio del misterioso Adeptus Mechanicus y su culto. A diferencia de la mayor parte del sacerdocio del Adeptus Mechanicus, los Visioingenieros pueden ser vistos sirviendo en casi todas las instituciones imperiales (sin contar a los Marines Espaciales), y a menudo son asignados a la Guardia Imperial, la Flota Imperial u otras secciones del Adeptus Terra. Los Visioingenieros son miembros altamente entrenados del Culto Mechanicus y están dedicados al mantenimiento de la tecnología imperial, en virtud del Tratado de Olympus, también conocido como el Tratado de Marte. A través de muchos años de estudio han obtenido el conocimiento de los rituales y letanías que forman el cuerpo del saber mecánico, así como una profunda comprensión de las disciplinas más prácticas de la mecánica y la electrónica. History Al principio de la fundación del Imperio del Hombre tras el final de las Guerras de Unificación al final del 30º Milenio, el Emperador de la Humanidad selló un pacto conocido como el Tratado de Marte, o Tratado de Olympus, con el Culto Mechanicus, asegurando su colaboración permanente a cambio de autonomía política y religiosa. Como resultado de ello, el Mechanicus empezó a entrenar a un gran número de Tecnosacerdotes como Visioingenieros, para asegurar que las demandas de la máquina de guerra Imperial fueran satisfechas. Los Visioingenieros son místicos-ingenieros, miembros de pleno derecho del misterioso Adeptus Mechanicus y su culto. Son Tecno-adeptos altamente entrenados del Culto Mechanicus y están dedicados al mantenimiento de la tecnología imperial. A través de muchos años de estudio han obtenido el conocimiento de los rituales y letanías que forman el cuerpo del saber mecánico, así como una profunda comprensión de las disciplinas más prácticas de la mecánica y la electrónica. A diferencia de la mayor parte del sacerdocio del Adeptus Mechanicus, que permanecen aislados de la Humanidad en sus Mundos Forja o Flotas Expedicionarias , los Visioingenieros pueden ser vistos sirviendo en casi todas las instituciones imperialesy a menudo son asignados a la Guardia Imperial u otras secciones del (sin contar a los Marines Espaciales), Adeptus Terra. Enginseers are engineer-mystics, fully initiated members of the mysterious Adeptus Mechanicus and its cult. They are highly trained Tech-adepts of the Cult Mechanicus and are dedicated to the maintenance of Imperial technology. Through many standard years of study they have gained the knowledge of the rituals and litanies that form the body of Mechanicus lore, as well as a deep understanding of the more practical disciplines of mechanics and electronics. Unlike most of the Priesthood of the Mars who remain aloof from Mankind and isolated on their Forge Worlds or Explorator Fleets, Enginseers can be found serving in almost every Imperial institution, and are often assigned to the Imperial Guard or other parts of the Adeptus Terra. The only exception is the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, whose methods of warfare exclude any dependance on external assistance; hence they have their own "Enginseers" in the form of the Frater Astrotechnicus or Techmarines. The main difference between the two is that a Techmarine is a genetically-modified superhuman loyal to both his Chapter and the Cult Mechanicus, while the Enginseer is a mere mortal and fully human member of the Cult. However, their missions are essentially the same, and if given access to the necessary technical data, a Techmarine could carry out an Enginseer's work and vice versa. Con esta función sirven por toda la Galaxia, a menudo viviendo situaciones peligrosas, pues serán llamados para hacer reparaciones en el campo de batalla igual que en un taller. Son una visión habitual en los combates con un gran número de vehículos blindados implicados, y a menudo van acompañados por una comitiva de Servidores para protegerle o asistirle. Aunque la mayoría de Guardias Imperiales reverencian sus vehículos lo bastante como para no arriesgarse a molestar a un Visioingeniero por "trastear" con ellos, la modificación de los vehículos para cubrir una necesidad específica es algo inevitable, para disgusto de cualquier Visioingeniero presente. Los Visioingenieros son fundamentales para cualquier regimiento ya que son los encargados de custodiar todos los vehículos y que estén a punto para las batallas. Muchos de los tecnosacerdotes llevan quemadores de incienso, y mediante meticulosos rituales intentan que ninguna amenaza pueda corromper los datos de las máquinas. Mediante complejos cantos y aplicando aceites especiales, santifican las armas que serán usadas en combate. thumb|left|300px Su uniforme consta de una toga roja y en batalla una armadura reforzada. También llevan incorporado un servobrazo para poder realizar reparaciones incluso en el fragor de la batalla. Como arma de mano, portan unas hachas dentadas con el símbolo del Mechanicus que les distingue del resto de soldados. Si un artefacto de valiosísima importancia para el Mechanicus se encuentra en el centro del combate los Tecnosacerdotes no dudarán en lanzarse a recuperarlo, machacando enemigos con tajos de sus hachas y aplastándoles con la fuerza del servobrazo. En numerosas ocasiones, una escolta se servidores acompañará al Tecnosacerdote, su única función es proteger al sacerdote ya sea en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o a larga distancia por lo que es frecuente incorporar armamento pesado a los servidores. También ayudan al Tecnosacerdote en la reparación de los vehículos dañados. Estos servidores son antiguos criminales que se les ha borrado todo resto de humanidad y les han incorporado bastantes componentes mecánicos, por lo que son más resistentes que un humano normal Un servidor es la categoría de vida bio-mecánica más baja en los escalafones del Mechanicus, incluso los servocráneos son más valiosos. Los tecnoadeptos de alto rango son denominados Magi. Son miembros poderosos del Sacerdocio de Marte, dedicados a preservar y recuperar conocimientos perdidos. En algunas ocasiones un Magi ha necesitado ejércitos enteros para recuperar un minúsculo fragmento de una máquina. Son individuos fríos y calculadores a los que nos les importan el número de bajas mientras consigan lo que buscan. Cuanto más antiguo sea un Tecnosacerdote más componentes mecánicos le serán otorgados. thumb|350px|Miniatura (7ª Edición). También se incluyen contingentes de Visioingenieros en las poderosas Legiones Titánicas y en las tripulaciones de las inmensas naves de guerra de la Flota Imperial, permitiéndoles realizar reparaciones de urgencia en mitad de la batalla. A pesar del respeto que suelen inspirar en las unidades a las que son asignadas, los Visioingenieros no son tenidos muy en cuenta en el propio Culto Mechanicus, pues sus habilidades rara vez contribuyen a La Búsqueda del Conocimiento. Como resultado de su conocimiento casi totalmente práctico, a menudo son vistos como engranajes inferiores pero necesarios en el mecanismo del Culto. Los Visioingenieros utilizan brazos robóticos e implantes aumenticos conocidos como Mecadendritos que están conectados a su sistema nervioso central a través de su médula espinal. Se utilizan para ayudar al Visioingeniero en las operaciones de reparación, en el levantamiento de grandes pesos y en la autodefensa. Visioingenieros conocidos * Alto Visioingeniero Pala Greut, responsable del mantenimiento del Dreadnought Wotan. Actualmente forma parte de la flotilla adjunta al Capítulo de los Puños de Hierro. * Visioingeniera Felicia Tayber, conocida por Ciaphas Cain durante sus escapadas por Perlia. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Inglés y Wikihammer 40K UK. *Codex: Guardia Imperial (2º de 3ª y 5ª Edición). *Fanatic Magazine 5. *''Muerte o Gloria'', por Sandy Mitchell. *Ordo Malleus Dixit - El Libro del Astronomicón. *Dark Heresy: The Lathe Worlds (RPG), pg. 11 *Total War: Core Rulebook Beta (RPG), pg. 62 *Warhammer 40,000: Chapter Approved - The Book of the Astronomican Categoría:Adeptus Mechanicus Categoría:Rangos y Títulos Categoría:Guardia Imperial Categoría:Artículos para mejorar